Death by Aptonoth
by zappyzor
Summary: this is a tale of a bunch of adventurous -WARNING: contains monster taming- [completed]
1. Chapter 1

Death By Aptonoth

this is a story is made up of random scenarios me and my friends have made up and had happen in monster hunter-warning monster taming

zach uses a gunlance with either ludrith or armour, also have a ludroth i raised from an egg

Joseph is a bow wielder uses different armours [unlike me] and has a tamed daimyo hermitaur,who he expertly called it Daimyo,there is also a cretain monster that he has a grudge against

Callum has dual blades and normally wears rathian armour, he also has a great jaggi called roberto sanchez

ben uses a great sword and uses brachydios armour, he owns a derpy plesioth [that mirrors him in real life]

sean uses a rathalos heavy bowgun and rathalos armour, his azure rathalos serves him with great respect [this character is not around for most of the chapters]

might introduce more characters, if i do they will be up here.

let the story Begin!

desert snarf hunting

'HEYYY! need help here' joseph called out as the nibelsnarf chased him as he fleed on his crab.

ben quickly threw his heavy sword embedding it in the gound between the nibelsnarf and the daimyo hermitaur riding wimp. the nibelsnarf smashed into the blade denting it but not breaking it, stunning itself in the process.

'hey you B #?=! that brachy sword is new!' Ben shouted as he plucked it out of the ground ,inspecting the glistening indigo and greenish red blade. 'im gonna KILL you!

'Ben, dont rage, your plesy isnt here to help you.' zach i said from behind the nibelsnarf, placing bombs.'also have you seen callum?'

'isnt he respawning?' joseph said as he slid of his crab and fired volley after volley of arrows at the endlessly hungry sand wyvern.

'im BACK!' callum yelled riding his , sanchez out into the open desert , immediatly doing his job as cannon fodder [?] getting the nibelsnarf's attention right after it regained its balance. ben brought down his brachy blade on the snarfs tail slicing it of and causing an explosion on the snarf, flipping it over.

'Now CHARGE!' zach said as he lowered his lance, charging a wyvern shot. as he started to peirce the snarfs skin the wyvern fire went of inside the desert beast, insta-killing it. just to make sure it was dead ,Daimyo burst out the ground killing it if it had survived zachs wyvern fire blast.

-a few minutes later-

'hey guys ,before we go can i try something' zach said unsheating his gunlance,'do you think i can melt sand with my lance?'

'probably.'ben said ,callum and joseph agreeing .

'ok, ill count down' joseph said,' 3.'

zach started the wyvern blast.

'2'

the blast was charging.

'1'

just about to blast!

'NOW!'

alot of things happened in the second it took to fire, as ben, callum and joseph eyes widened the as blast went of burning the sand into glass, and making a small momentary sand storm around the tip of zachs gunlance, spewing sand into all of there eyes, zachs eyes spared by the him always wereing the gunner luderoth helmet with the googles down in hunts.

'owowowowowowowow OOOOWWWWWWWW!' they all exclaim clenchng there eyes in pain, zach laughing the whole time sheating the lance as there transport back to the seaside hunting town, port tanzia arived.

-back at tanzia-

'got to go but well be back soon' zach and ben said going to visit our monster companions ,zachs ludroth and bens plesioth. as usual girls surounded joseph and callum ,more for joseph than callum.

'hey joseph' one girl said

'hey'said another

'peace ' callum said before pushing himself out of the small group of girls, and walking of to drink away his sorrow of not having any fangirls.

when zach and ben returned from visiting there companions ,zach returning his normal way from on the rooftops to avoid crowds and the joseph followers.

'look it the joseph girls' zach called down from the rooftops, causing some of girls to look at the yellow clad, roof guy.

'the next hunt we are doing is with a guy called Riko he uses a great sword' zach called down to the two hunters,' so callums stayin here.'

'ok' Ben and Joseph said in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Death by aptonoth chapter two

new character:riko

a greatsword user, and he is based of another one of my real friends

he has chosen not to have a monster

his armour is bone armour and he uses the cheifs greatsword

also ben does not use greatsword he uses a switch axe

sorry

anyway START

'awwwwww' callum groaned as he was told he was not coming on the hunt,'why'

'because we already have someone' ben said to him, slightly annoyed' and you are bad at hunting you, you need more training.'

callum started to change into his casual clothes

'and plus you, said you wanted to be left here didnt you?' ben said remembering back when they fought a child deviljho

'come on man, you know the reason why i said that' callum groaned, flopping onto his bed and rolling around 'sanchez' brother got killed by one man, i dont want my jaggi dieing, do i.'

'you almost sound responcible,' ben said walking out the room, leaving behind the scent of volcano from his armour.

-some time later-

'hey guys!' zach said as his companions, ben and joseph arived,'this is riko' he told them pointing to the bone clad hunter next to him.

'hello, as you heard i am riko, i use a greatsword as you can see, and i look forward to hunting with you' he said with a low voice.

'hi my name is ben, and this is joseph.' ben said pointing to him and his jaggi armoured friend.

'oh yeah, ben? wheres youre great sword? zach asked.

'oh , its not my kind of weapon' ben said, glacning back at his deviljho switch axe.

'oh, i didnt tell you we are going to hunt a lagiacrus, also its a capture mission, and because its underwater we can bring _them_' zach said his eyes glowing as he glanced behind him.

'bring what?' riko said looking confused

' you'll see...kukuku' zach whisperd to himself, as he walked towards the boat thats going to drop them of,'IKUZE'

[lets go in japanese-rough translation-]

-on the hunt, edge of the ocean-

'well here we are, time to call zappyzor,' zach said, he whistled quite loudly, so did ben, to rikos surprise a royal ludroth and a plesioth rose out of the water, the affectionately nuzzling zach and the plesioth walking over to ben.

'w...what!' riko called out in amazement, scaring some epioth that came up to breath,'how is that possible'

'well, ahh' zach said, scratching his head,' ill tell you later, anyway joseph stay here with daimyo and be ready to capture the lagiacrus when it surfaces here'

'kay' joseph said walking of somewhere and hiding, his giant crab dug a tunnel/cave in the wall to hid before burying itself again, only eyes visable.

'well lets get going' zach said jumping into the water, with his ludroth , ben and the plesioth.

they swam until they say a darkshadow under the water, zach clinged to his ludroths back, while ben and riko rode the giant shark wyvern, the lagiacrus suddenly uncurled fromits position and let out a deafening roar, it lunged at the ludroth who nimbly dodged, zach scraping his lance across the electrical leviathans body creating a long but shallow wound.

the plesioth shot a beam of pressurized water at the creatures tail to knock it of balance, succesfully doing this the plesioth suddenly dived past the lagiacrus' tail giving ben the chance to use his axe to slice of the tail.

riko swam of the plesioths back and started attacking the bleeding stump where the tail use to be, the tail itself was between the plesioth jaws to be later carved.

the lagiacrus quikly swam of towards the beach where joseph was, all three hunters and their monsters heading to the surface to get some oxygen

'wow you two are in sinc with those monsters' riko said, amazed by the fact these beasts had been tamed,

'yeah, anyway we need to follow the lagi' zach said using his spongy monster as a kind of surfboard, sanding on its back as it quickly swam towards the shore-line, the plesioth soon followed with ben and riko.

the story continues next time on monster hunter z

[lol- comment if you get that reference]


	3. Chapter 3

Death by aptonoth chapter three

one new character

his name is banthony and is based off of real friend

and now that is out of the way

START

'uuuhhhhh, im boooooored' joseph groaned, sitting on a rock behind fallen tree' are they gonna get the lagiacrus to get on land.'

the moment he said that the lagiacrus burst onto the land roaring with pain, it had a shallow scar down the length of its body, its tail had been sliced of and its eye had a scar over it.

'wow, now its my job' joseph said getting ready to throw a shock trap on the ground to capture the beast, when it suddenly made started to slide along the ground towards where the giant crab, Daimyo , was hiding. it had probably spotted the crab getting excited and figdeting around moving the dirt around it.

'no Daimyo, immonbalize!' joseph shouted, the crab burst out of the ground and dug up a rock and used it like a shield, the lagiacrus smashing into it knocking it self out.

'i captured it, i guess?' he said looking at the huge lizard before shouting' guys! i captured it!'

'hey joseph, did you get it?' zach shouted ,jumping of his ludroth and landing on the floor rolling like a boss,' heyyy, what happened why is it bleeding from its head?'

'erm..well i told Daimyo to imobalize it and it dug up a rock and nocked the lagiacrus out...haha...dont hurt me' joseph said cowering behind his crab, that moment ben and riko arived on the plesioth

'hey, lets get going now' zach said getting back on his ludroth heading back to the port.

-back at port tanzia-

'hey riko, wanna join our group' zach asked walking up to riko,'its called -the claptrappers-'

'haha pure genious, youve playe...' riko said cut off by zach

'shh, we can talk about it after they finish this chapter' zach whipsered'damn, ive said enough'

'anyway i agree' riko answered,' yeah im joining'.

and thats chapter three

hahaha fourth-wall breaking is so fun


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

this is a 'fun' chapter as i call them anyway as it sounds this will be as funy as i can make it probably not that funny

'finally, a break' zach said, sinking into the hot spring, only his head above the water.

'you said it' joseph sighed. him zach, ben and riko where at a hotspring on one of the rare days they where not questing or plotting more quests.

'this feels so nice on my aching mucsles' ben said.

'you sound like an old man' joseph said laughing

'hey!' ben said chasing joseph around the steaming pool.

'you two, stop it your burning my face' riko said, covering his face as the smouldering droplets hit his face.

'im getting out now' zach said, getting out and putting on his towel.

-little while later-

'hey, i know what we should do' joseph said pulling out a smoke bomb,' how about we run through the lobby with a smoke bomb and see what happens.'

'that is a...GREAT idea' zach said, instantly jumping up and getting a smoke bomb off of joseph and running into the lobby with the bomb starting to activate, sending smoke everywhere, making some people panic.

'this is hilarious' zach said, seeing the shadows of people running around and tripping,' hahaha..aahh...what?'

a person ran into him and knocked him over and fell on him

'whos that.' a feminine voice said, out of the smoke.

'well this is cliche arkward' zach said, getting up and helping the girl up as the bombs effects started to wear of.

'hey, arent you a bit familiar' she said examining him,'thats where, are you in the claptrappers hunting group,'

'y..yeah why.'

'well where going to be hunting together'

'oh your that girl on the hunting paper-thing not sure what its called, any way do you know the fourth guy?

'no why'

'well, i dont know him either, any way im going to introduce you to the other member of my group now' zach said turning around and shouting,' HEY JOSEPH, GET DOWN HERE!' making some of the people

'what do you want.'

'im introducing you to one other hunting partner,'

'OK' joseph said.

joseph jumped down the balcony in front of there room down to the lobby where he walked into the waiting room.

'so is this our hunting partner' joseph asked zach looking at the girl next to zach' my name is joseph.'

'hello, i am alexandra i use a lance' she said, introducing her self.

'you know what?' jospeh said, looking between alexandra and zach,' you two look like you are related.'

both alexandra and zach had the same hair colour, black and they both had the same preferences, lances but the only thing was zach was taller.

'dont you dare.' zach said looking at both of the people next to him.

'why not,' alexandra said, smirking,'_big brother_'

'please dont, i just met you,'

'well...hunting partners need to get to know each other _big brother_.' she said, smirking ,' anyway, i need to go, bye'

'bye'

'goodbye' zach and joseph said,

'anyway we need to get some rest,' zach said walking out the room and going back to theres and falling asleep after a couple of hours.

end of chapter

also im not sure what to put here

hmmmmm

nope nothing cant think of anything to fill this


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the green devil part-one

'hello, i am anthony and you can call me banthony' the new guy said greeting the other hunters as he arived,'and i am the one who called you three here to hunt with me. we will be hunting a crimson peco'

zach and joseph sighed in unison, remembering a bad memory 'hopefully it will be the same peco as last time'

'yeah, i want revenge' zach and joseph said to each other.

'what do you mean?' alexandra said ,turn in to them.

'nevermind what we said.'

-on the hunt-

the four hunters trudged through the dense jungle'

each with their respected weapons, alexandra and joseph with a bows, anthony with a hammer, zach with a light bowgun-for a change.

'joseph, tell Daimyo to search the area for monsters,' zach said pulling down his helmets goggles and looking around.

'right,' he said whistling, his crab digging out the ground in an instant,

he started to whistle and click, his crab making the same noises,' Daimyo says hee already searched and he said two large monsters, one red bird and one big, green-hammer thing.' joseph said translating the giant crab behind him.'

' a Daimyo hermitaur,' alexandra said, inspecting the creature.'you tamed a Daimyo'

'yeah why?' joseph said, tilting his head.

'oh ,its just that...' alexandra was cut off by zach, who shushed them as he heard a flapping sound, he looked around for the source of the noise, it wasnt coming from above them but from by the river that split the amazon-like jungle.

'hey guys!' anthony said, from the water

'where the heck did you go?' alexandra said.

'oh, i followed you by river, on my lagiacrus,' as he said that a roar was heard and a magnificent blue creature with a scar over its tail rose ou of the water onto land and started sleeping

' come on wave!' anthony said letting out a groan,' really, why now,'

joseph and alexandra started laughing, seeing a red thing twinkling in the sun light through the leaves zach walked off and found blood splattered on a couple trees and a trail off blood leading somewhere' err...guys, you might wana see this?'...

this is roughly my normal chapter size but im hoping to write more

but im dont really feel like writing more

also this is a two part and i hope to make that at least 600 words long


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

nothing to say

'oh god!' alexandra screamed

'could you scream any louder?' anthony said covering his ears

'lets follow the trail' zach said 'come on'

'yeah, lets follow the trail of death' alexandra said, following zach ,anthony and joseph behind her. they followed the blood through the dense greenery,

'well...' zach said suddenly crouching, staring in awe at the massive green beast before him, the other gasping the moment their eyes saw the magnificent monster.

'this is the beuty of nature,' zach said, pulling out a small note book and jotting down a few notes and drawing a rough image of the deviljho.

'enough of that are we gonna kill it or what?' anthony said, itching to charge at the monster.

'no.' zach replied putting the notebook back in his pouch and pulled out a pair of

binoculars and studying the beast,'if we can get past it the hunt is done'

'what i thought we where gonna hunt a crimson qurupeco.' joseph said, looking confused.

'the deviljho has done our job' zach said pointing at the beast which had now fallen asleep,' you see the bloody corpse next to it, thats what is left of that annoying bird.'

'well anyway, its asleep so lets start escaping.' alexandra said looking at the sleeping tyrant.

'great idea, lets go' joseph said, shuddering at the thought of what might happen if it woke up.

they started to walk carefully through the dense greenery, staying out of sight. the deviljho had started fidgeting in it sleep, scaring alexandra and joseph. they continued walking until they where quite far away from the beast.

'i almost had a heart attack!' joseph said sitting on a rock.

'yeah...' zach said, cooking some meat,' but it was still really cool'

'yeah, being close to a massive creature that could easily kill a rathalos.' alexandra said sarcasticly.

suddenly the a deep roar ripped through the jungle, making everyone jump,joseph fell of his rock,

'crap, it woke up, ok pack up what your doing and leave NOW!' zach shouted, as heavy footsteps shook the earth underneath them,' come ON, Quickly.'

as they started to run through the jungle the deviljho burst out from the trees.

'no no no no NO' zach said running faster than he had ever ran, when alexandra tripped on a tree root.

'alexandra!' joseph shouted, the green devil slowed down sensing easy pray and then started to close in menacingly. joseph suddenly started to whistle quite loudy and his crab, Daimyo burst out the ground looking ready for a fight,' come on, alexandra, get up.'

alexandra had gotten her foot stuck under a root,'my foot is stuck!' she said, fumbling with her foot. the green devil started to examine the new creature, after deeming the new creature to not be a threat it continued its advance on the hunters

'we need to help them' anthony said running towards the deviljho, jumping then smashing its head into the ground, stunning the beast momentarily.

'anthony JUMP!' zach shouted, shooting a highly explosive bullet at the deviljho, hitting its back leaving a small wound due to tough skin.

'damn, we need a way to at least make it go away.' zach shouted to the others, alexandra had finally got her foot unstuck and, along with joseph, shot volley after volley at the lumbering brute.

'Daimyo, knock it out' joseph shouted, hoping to create an opportunity to escape, when suddenly he saw a blue flash and the deviljho blew up,'what the...'

'come on joseph!' zach shouted, running into the greenery with the others.

'that was close' joseph thought, riding his crab to keep up with erveryone else,' what was that, though.' he said thinking about the blue flash and the explosion.

took me ages to finish this because of my computers 'difficultys'


	7. Chapter 7

Sean's story chapter one

this is chapter one of seans story i introduced him way back in this slot also not sure if i said it but he uses a heavy bowgun and has a azure rathalos as a partner.

before the claptrappers crimson peco hunt

'leave me alone' a dark-haired teen boy donning a blue cloak with the hood down by the name of sean said to th girl following him, a small blonde haired girl.

'come on' she said continuing to follow him.

'no alicia, i keep telling you i am busy.' sean said, as he continued walking to the quild building,' im hunting the savage brute, deviljho'

'you could kill yourself' she said, pouting.

'im to skilled' he said, walking into the building.

-later-

as sean walked out the guild hall he whistled, people watched in awe as a blue wyvern decended from the clouds and picked up sean and flew off towards the flooded forest.

-as zach and anthony began their attemt to escape the deviljho-

'drop me here' sean said to his wyvern companion, 'thats the jho down their, wait are those HUNTERS?, oh yeah i remeber they did say another hunt was going on down here. then again they said these guys were hunting a peco, so i should take this beast off their hands, AZURE FIREBALL.'

the blue wyvern let loose a huge blue ball of fire that hit the deviljho's side knocking it over and giving the hunters time to escape.

'well now that their gone, lets dance devil.' he said jumping down from the ledge he was on jumping from tree to tree devising a plan to kill the beast. he unhinged his heavy azure bowgun and shot a custom wyvern fire shot that is longer range knocking the green brute onto its side. sean ran closer as it flailed on the floor, he unloaded dragon shots, weakening the deviljho.

'NOW!' sean shouted, his azure rathalos dived down at an insane speed, covered in blue fire, hitting the deviljho's back head on,' blue storm drop, my azure's signature move'

as the dust cloud started to clear the deviljho looked unrecognisable as a creature.

'nice work azure' sean said to the exhausted wyvern,'you look tired, lets rest before we go .'

-later-

'i feel like having some pizza tonight' sean said to himself ariving at his house, a isolated house a short walk away from port tania, seans parents died when he was younger and learnt to live on his own.

'SEAN!' alicia called from outside,'sean i want to show you something!'

'fine, im coming' sean shouted back, annoyed as he just sat down.

'wha...' sean said, stopping mid-sentence as he looked at what alicia showed him.

'she beutiful isnt she' alicia said, turning around and looking at the pink rathian behind her.

well ill leave that there and youll find out what happens in the next seans story chapter which i will write when i feel like it


	8. Chapter 8

Death by aptonoth

Chapter 8

this chapter was made by my friend seph

all credit to him for this chapter.

The savage saiyan part 1: P for pickle

(Sort of) New character! Joseph he uses a bow, wears hyper fancy Jaggi armour, has a Daimyo Hermitaur, he's really cool and handsome and gets all the ladies and this totally isn't the new writer trying to make himself sound cooler also unlike the previous writer (Zach) I can actually spell.

Joseph looked at the quest counters selection of quests, "I'M BORED" he yelled "there are no good quests here, they're all gathering quests!" "Actually we have one hunting quest." said the guild girl "TELL ME! TELL ME! TELL ME!" Joseph yelled excitedly "there have been sightings of a monster in Moga woods; we can't pinpoint exactly what it is so your job is to find it, then identify it and report back." "WHAT? That isn't a hunting quest!" "Well if it's a weak and useless monster you can kill it but if it looks like a threat to the village then just report back and we'll send more capable hunters." "Trust me! I'm the best hunter for any job, I can take anything." Joseph started to flex his muscles but then realised he didn't have any so he stopped. "If you're trying to flirt with me, I'm not interested; I prefer people who are manly enough to fight the monsters up close instead of hiding at the back and cowering" said the guild girl Joseph then angrily replied with "I'm not cowering, I'm strategically taking cover" "well you still have to do the quest" said the guild girl "fine…" Joseph sighed.

Joseph walked up to his fellow Claptrappers "hey guys! I got a new quest!" "What took you so long?" asked Zach "let me guess; you tried to flirt with the guild girl and you were completely unsuccessful." said Ben "well you win some you lose some" said Joseph "in your case you win none and lose all" interrupted Riko "what I was about to say was that I got a new quest: go and find the monster that was spotted in Moga woods and kill it." "Nope I gotta go upgrade my brachy switch axe" said Ben "I have to go mining for ice crystals" said Riko "actually I haven't done anything in a while so I can co-" "ok Callum's out then, Zach?" Zach yelled "RANDOM EXCUSE!" and jumped out the window. Joseph then turned to his Daimyo and then Daimyo just shrugged and walked off. "Fine then I'll do it myself." Joseph said angrily"

Joseph walked through Moga woods "I'm beginning to wonder if they send me on a wild Qurapeco chase just to get rid of me" he said to himself just then he saw a large shape jump down from the mountain "HOLY CRAP A GIANT PICKLE WITH LEGS!" "No you idiot I'm a de-" "HOLY CRAP A GIANT TALKING PICKLE WITH LEGS!" "STOP THAT! I'm just a Deviljho." "Oh thank goodness I thought you were a pick- WAIT A MINUTE!" "Yes I'm a talking Deviljho don't worry I can explain this."

TO BE CONTINUED IN THE NEXT PART


	9. Chapter 9

Death by Aptonoth

Chapter 9

The (not so) great escape!

"So then that Golden Rajang told me that if anyone else claimed to be a super saiyan he would attempt to kill them himself" said Joseph "It's very interesting to know there are others like me, more tea?" asked the Deviljho "Yes please. Who would've thought that a regular feral wyvern virus could turn into that?" "Not me that's for sure, anyway do you know of any others like me?" Joseph's face turned serious (it's hard to describe so just imagine the one on the right but with less long black hair and slightly less stalking people of the opposite gender  .  )

"OK THEN WON'T ASK THAT AGAIN!" exclaimed the Deviljho "Don't worry I'm back to normal." "Phew" "anyway I should get my friends, some might still be recovering from recent fights, my friend Sean fought a Deviljho that was going to eat me and my friends little sister" "WAIT? DOES YOUR FRIEND USE A HEAVY BOWGUN?!" "Yep." "AND DOES HE HAVE AN AZURE RATHALOS!?" "Right again my amigo." "What was his name again Joseph?" "Sean" "And where is he now?" "Port Tanzia." "Thank you." The Deviljho walked up to the edge of the cliff and roared "SEAN I'M COMING FOR YOU!" In port Tanzia Sean turned around in the direction of the roar and said "CRAP! ALICA'S STALKING ME AGAIN!" and ran inside. Joseph ran towards the Deviljho "Stop for a minute! What's all this Aptonoth dung about?" "I am vowing to kill Sean, do you have a problem?" "YES! You're trying to kill my friend!" "So you're saying you want to stop me from killing him?" "Pretty much" "then you must die too" "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Can you at least tell me why you're trying to kill me?" "Very well, do you remember that Deviljho that Sean killed? That was me in the early stages of infection, the only reason I survived is because of the virus. Now I shall seek revenge on all those who wronged me in the previous life" Joseph gasped "OBVIOUS PLOT TWIST IS OBVIOUS!" the Deviljho Roared Joseph yelled "DO NOT WANT!" and and jumped off the cliff. Joseph tumbled for what seemed like ages before finally landing on his feet. He patted his stomach "Heh, heh good thing I ate food with felyne lander in it today!" He looked up and saw the Deviljho mimicking his actions. He exclaimed "JUMPIN' JAGGI!" and dived out of the way the devil landed next to him and used dragon breath Joseph looked up from where he was lying and said "That can't be good for my health." And ducked the dragon breath barely missed him but took out most of the hill behind Joseph. He looked over and said "That gives me a great idea for a living space in a fantasy novel." He then turned around and saw the Deviljho charging up another dragon breath "HEY NO SPAMMING THE SAME MOVE!" exclaimed Joseph before getting up and sprinting off.

Joseph turned around; he had been chased for ages and now he was cornered with the Deviljho slowly approaching him. He looked around for some kind of way out he thought to himself "I could try and paralyse it but it probably has more resistance when it's like this." Joseph saw the remains of a hunter nearby. He ran over to it and saw that the hunter only had herbs, rare steaks and random items. He also saw a sword and shield. The hunter was wearing leather armour which was covered in Azuros claw marks. Joseph muttered "stupid noob" under his breath and pulled out some iron ore and sap plants from the item pouch he combined them and grabbed an exciteshroom that was growing next to him. As he turned to the Deviljho he thought "For this to work I'm going to have to time it right." Joseph sprinted to the right of the Deviljho but it swung its tail towards him catching him square in the chest Joseph yelled "DAMMIT" and was sent flying towards the rock. He looked up at the Deviljho "Can you at least have honour and make this a quick and painless death, I don't wanna be burnt to death I'd much rather be crushed." the Deviljho replied "I would have honour if he had had honour." The Deviljho shot dragon breath from its mouth. Smoke rose into the air.


	10. Chapter 10

Nargacuga: Death by Aptonoth

Chapter 10

The battle for Tanzia part 1: Breach

Joseph appeared in the base camp and yelled "Don't remember the recipe for farcasters they said. They're useless they said. WELL WHOSE USELESS NOW ZACH!" Joseph paused for a moment "oh right, they'll be killed if I don't warn them, almost forgot." Joseph grabbed as many first aid meds as he could carry and started running towards the exit.

The guards spotted Joseph running towards Tanzia "Just another idiot newbie who missed the ship" he then saw the Deviljho stomping behind him "HOLY APTONTOTH DUNG! OPEN FIRE!" One of his comrades ran up next to him "But, there's a hunter out there! Joseph yelled "HELP ME DAIYMO! HELP ME DAIYMO! HELP ME DAIYMO!" the guard replied "What's one life weighed against hundreds and you heard the man. He's one of those hunters who tame monsters. Don't let this get out but the guild think they're a disgrace to hunters. Mankind is supposed to kill those things! Not ally with them! That's what our ancestors taught us and we should stick by it! The only reason they haven't been killed yet is because they're too well known! If they suddenly disappeared there would be lots of investigations but if one were to accidentally be killed then no-one would care." "Understood" The guard grabbed the horn and issued the command to open fire. In the middle of the city every hunter turned their heads. It was time to fight. Daimyo burrowed underground.

Joseph saw the snipers aiming their guns "Hey they're going to help me! I'M GOING TO LIVE!" a bullet grazed his cheek and exploded just behind him "I'M GOING TO DIE!" Joseph saw the arrows flying at him and ducked. They narrowly missed. Joseph flipped the Kut-Ku at the archers and carried on running. Joseph narrowly dodged throwing knives, arrows and bullets. He yelled at them "You guys have such bad aim!" the sniper readied her bullet. She had never missed in her life. "You guys do realise you have to shoot the monster too right?" he said smugly A bullet zipped past him "If it's any consolation you ruined that rocks day!" The sniper had him in her sights now. She pulled the trigger. Joseph heard the bullet whooshing towards him. It was about to hit him square in the head! Daimyo jumped from the ground. The bullet bounced off its shell. It grabbed Joseph and burrowed underground. The guard ran up the stairs "SIR! The daimyo has saved the target! What should we do?" "Wait until they get close enough and then blow up the path." "But that's our last line of defence outside the town!" "We can send in our elite hunting squad and the hunters in the town to intercept it before it gets in" "understood". The guard sprinted towards the weapons "Once that Daimyo is in position Blow up the path!" Daimyo saw the explosives. It curled into a ball. "GO!" The entire world around Joseph and Daimyo exploded.

Anthony was running to the battlefield and saw a giant projectile fall to the ground "Guys? Come over here." Something came out of the projectile. It was Daimyo! And Joseph was with him! Joseph smiled "I can explain, really." Go on then. "It all started when I met that Deviljho. Turns out it's not a regular infected or an extreme, what started as a regular feral wyvern virus evolved and gave him intelligence and enhanced his attacks. It also may give him immortality or something like that." "WHAT?!" they all yelled in unison "I said it may give him immortality also I'm pretty sure some gunners are trying to kill me, one of them almost killed me! Speaking of which…" Joseph rolled forward and bullet hit where he just was. A feminine voice called out "I'm impressed, no-one's ever dodged one bullet let alone two" everyone drew their weapons, except for Callum who ran around like a headless garuga "WHERE ARE YOU! COME AND FIGHT US HEAD ON!" yelled Ben. A shadow dropped from the buildings and stepped into the light. It was a woman with blond hair about average height "Ok then your funeral. By the way my names Viridi you better remember it remember it because its name you'll ever hear!" she smiled and her bowgun turned into a long sword "Is that even possible?" asked Riko "last time I checked: no." answered Sean "Who cares! It doesn't matter how fancy your gear is if you're outnumbered!" replied Ben "Unless you're Rambo." Alica pointed out "JUST SHUT UP AND KILL HER!" Ben commanded

They all rushed forward but Viridi was ready. She hit Callum in the face with the hilt Sanchez tried to bite her but she jumped back and hit him in Callum's general direction. Alexandra jumped behind and swung but Viridi sidestepped and looked Alexandra in the eye and said "Slight downside of a lance. If a long sword hits you get knocked over" She used a fade slash and slammed Alexandra into the ground. She saw Riko about to hit a fully charged swing at her. She raised the sword in defensive position and it turned into a shield. "What the?" was all he had time to say before his sword bounced off and was sent flying. The shield morphed into a great sword and hit him square in the chest. Ben ran forward and swung his axe and Viridi blocked it Ben spoke "so then your weapon is just like mine." Viridi replied "Yeah…" Bens axe swung at her feet. The great sword turned into an insect glaive and she jumped over it. The staff turned into a bowgun pointed at bens head. She loaded in wyvern fire. It started to charge "but mine's more varied." She pulled the trigger and it started to charge.

MEANWHILE

The General yelled "ATTACK" the Deviljho had already taken out the teams of novice hunters who had rushed to their deaths but now the elite hunters where here. If they can't stop something no-one can! A hunter with dual blades jumped down and placed pitfall traps under its feet. It was all over now! Hundreds of hunters jumped down wielding Swords, lances and hammers. The gunners fired from the wall gate protecting the town. It was done. The smoke rose from the corpse revealing nothing left but a pile of bone and some tissue. The leader of the elite hunting force walked over to the skull of the corpse. "Heh heh, you might have had the power but you didn't have the intelligence to predict that little trick." The sheer terror the leader experienced in that moment was the last thing he felt before he was incinerated by dragon breath. The Deviljho turned to the general "There doesn't need to be anymore unnecessary violence, I'll ask you again; can you let me into your city or bring out the one I am looking for?" "No you bastard. If we were to let you in that would be to submit! And the people of Tanzia never submit!" one of the gunners yelled from nearby "SIR! The weapon is ready! You're going to have to fire it while the rest of us hold it off!" "But is there no-one available?" "Sir! What is more important? One life or hundreds of innocents? I'm sorry but you have to do this!" (Quick exposition break. The weapon they are talking about is a destructor. It is a weapon of great power that can destroy anything at point blank range. The catch is it will take in the life energy of any living organism that touches its trigger with is a sensor. Why was it made? BECAUSE PLOT CONVENIENCE!) The Deviljho said "very well then." And got ready to charge at the gate. "SIR! CHARGE IT NOW!" The General touched against the sensor. He slowly felt his life energy being drained he thought "NO! I'm more important than all these people combined! I'm going to get out of here! They can hire a new general! I'm not going to die for all these pathetic peasants! They can save themselves! I HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE!" He looked up at the gunner who told him to fire. "The life always wins if it's my life." He sprinted to the edge of the gate overlooking the town. He jumped off. "SI-" was all that the gunner yelled before he was obliterated the gate with an almighty charge. Debris and rubble flew everywhere. The general tumbled down the hill. He landed. He had broken both his legs. He looked around and saw the Deviljho destroying buildings. The Deviljho looked at him and started sprinting towards him. He screamed. The Deviljho stopped in front of him and looked him in the eye "I have to thank you! If it wasn't for your act of cowardice I would've never gotten in! GOOD JOB! As a result I'm going to leave you alive!" the Deviljho ran back and started eating people. "What have I done?" the general asked himself. Tears streaked down his face as he saw people being killed. He looked up and saw the flag flying towards him. The pointy edge was about to hit his face. He opened his mouth to scream.

SKHNT

SPLATTER

Silence.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. Chapter 11

y Aptonoth  
Chapter 11  
The battle for Tanzia part 2: despair  
The wyvern fire charged. Pressurised water hit Ben and he was sent flying. Ben looked at his Plesioth "WHAT THE HELL PLESSY?!" The Plesioth shrugged. Viridi sighed and turned the Bowgun into a Bow. She took aim and just as she was about to let go an arrow hit the Bow. The bow was knocked out of her hand. She saw Joseph standing there "HAH! NOT SO TOUGH WITHOUT YOUR WEAPON ARE YOU!?" before getting kicked in the face within a fraction of a second. Joseph looked up and gave a thumbs up "Love the view!" Viridi kicked him in the eyes.  
Viridi turned around and saw Sean taking aim she threw a throwing knife but azure intercepted it Sean yelled "DAMN" and fired. Alicia fired a shot at Viridi and the pink Rathian flew at Viridi. The Azure jumped at her and Sean Leapt down from his position and yelled "DEVILJHO!" a giant foot crushed where he was just standing.  
Everyone looked over. The azure collided with Viridi and she was knocked unconscious. Everyone looked at the Deviljho. Callum said "Don't make any sudden movements and it won't notice us." The Deviljho spoke "That doesn't work." "Oh. Well then $&amp;£%!" The Deviljho roared and ran towards Sean. Everyone scattered. Daimyo ran towards Joseph but Joseph saw that Viridi was about to be crushed! He muttered "why is it always me who has to do this.", dropped his bow and sprinted towards her. He dove under the Deviljho's foot and grabbed Viridi. He jumped up and was propelled forward by the Deviljho's stomp. He tumbled down the hill.  
Sean hopped on his Azure Rathalos and flew off followed by Alicia on her Pink Rathian. The Deviljho stomped after them. "What do we do?" asked Alicia Sean replied "You heard that guy, we can't kill it the best we can do is lead it out of the city. We have to lure it away." "Ok." The Deviljho shot dragon breath. It narrowly missed. The Deviljho shot again Alicia dodged out of the way but slammed into a building. The Pink Rathian fell to the ground. Sean yelled "DAMMIT! She has all the money!" and chased after her. "The Deviljho thought "I could kill them both now. No, let him suffer. He deserves it." The Deviljho stomped off.  
The Deviljho sprinted after the remainder of the group Alexandra saw the Deviljho behind her "Nope! I am not following the damsel in distress stereotype!" She sprinted forward. Callum looked back and saw the Deviljho behind him "How did I get here? I'm the fastest!" they all sprinted forward before coming into a clearing.  
The Deviljho looked around and saw a person in uniform charging a destructor. (Remember? The plot convenience weapon!) "Um, CRAP!" yelled the Deviljho. The destructor fired. It hit the Deviljho. The smoke cleared. The Deviljho stood there, unfazed. "It, it bounced off!" said Riko "RUN!" yelled Anthony. The Deviljho smiled. He now knew that no human weapon could pierce his scales. He roared and started chasing after the Claptrappers again  
TO BE CONTINUED


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The battle for Tanzia part 3: assault  
Joseph was tumbling down the hill. He had no idea where he was. Was he near the top or the bottom of the hill? Joseph didn't know; he was a hunter not a hill expert. Rolling, rolling, rolling. (What?) Finally he came to a stop. He looked up and saw Viridi falling down the hill as well before she landed on him.  
Joseph woke up. He saw Viridi looking for the Deviljho wielding Tonfas. She looked back at Joseph "Oh, you're awake now. Luckily we landed next to a weapons shop, so take whatever you need." "A thanks for saving my life! Would be nice!" Joseph yelled "Oh yeah, that. I suppose I owe you now."  
Joseph walked over to the weapons shop and saw there were no bows. His bow was probably underneath the Deviljho's foot. He picked up a steel of law (Gore Magala long sword) "This'll do."  
Daimyo burrowed up from underground. "Sup Daimyo?" Daimyo started making sign language "So everyone is about to be eaten by the Deviljho and weapons can't kill it." Daimyo nodded. Viridi looked at them "How can you understand that?" she asked "I can't. I just assume he means that."  
Joseph was ready to go. He looked over at Viridi who was still trying to figure out where the Deviljho was. "Are you coming with us?" Joseph asked. "No! Why should I?" "Last time I checked someone owes me a favour." Viridi sighed and hopped onto Daimyos back. "I'm still going to kill you after this." "Assuming we both live that long!" Daimyo burrowed underground.  
Azure landed and Sean jumped to the ground "NO! NO! NO!" He picked up Alicia "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Alicia woke up "Well I'm glad to know you feel that way about m-" Sean dropped her "OW! Why'd you do that? That's no way to treat someone you were mourning for a second ago!" "Oh no I wasn't yelling no because you were dead. I was doing it because you have the money and I have no idea where you keep it." Alicia sighed and held up a bag full of zenny "its right he-" Sean grabbed the zenny "Thanks!" He yelled. He jumped onto Azure's back. "Let's go kill that Deviljho!" Azure flew off. The pink Rathian followed.  
The Claptrappers kept on sprinting. The Deviljho was a little bit behind. "I'm so tired!" moaned Callum "I know right? It feels like we've been running for 419 words!" replied Zach. A fireball shot out from in-between the buildings. Sean flew at the Deviljho firing bullets at it while azure used fireballs. "Oh, so you're back now, eh? Think you can take me on, eh? DO YOU, EH!?" Ben looked at the Deviljho "So you're Canadian now?" The Deviljho turned to the path. He yelled "THAT'S RACIST!" and shot dragon breath. Zach and Alexandra ran towards the buildings. Ben, Riko, Anthony and last and probably least Callum ran to the right.  
The Deviljho turned to face Sean. "So then, how does it feel to have all your friends taken from you?" Sean replied "Actually they're not my friends." "What? But you seem to work together without asking any questions about each other." "I don't know that's probably the creator of fate not telling the other creators of fate about what's going on and never mentioning it all so they don't know that and it happens and then the other creator of fate spends days complaining at that creator of fate when they never mentioned it." "Good theory, anyway WELCOME TO DIE!"  
Another fireball flew towards the Deviljho "Now this is just unfair." Is all he had time to say before he was hit in the side of the face. The Deviljho brushed himself off "You know, while you can't hurt me that badly you have hurt my emotions a lot." He looked up and saw that nothing was there, he looked around and Sean wasn't there too. The Deviljho sighed "Can I catch any prey today?" He looked over the buildings and saw Zach and Alexandra running. "Perfect." The Deviljho grinned.  
Ben turned to look at the Deviljho as it stomped in the other direction. He turned to everyone else and he said "You know what? I'm tired of these mother****ing Narjarala's on this mother****ing airship! Wait, wrong speech…" Ben opened his item pouch and sorted through all the speeches in his item pouch "Ah, here it is! I'm tired of running from this Deviljho! And you know what?" he turned to the Deviljho. "I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF, SET YOU ON FIRE, PISS ON YOUR CORPSE TO EXTINGUSISH THE FLAMES AND FEED YOUR REMAINS TO THE APTONOTH!" Ben turned around and saw everyone staring at him "Don't judge until you try it." "Fair enough." said Riko, Anthony sighed "I am working with crazy people" "You just noticed?" asked Callum "No." Replied Anthony "ok then, LETS KILL THIS THING!" yelled Ben. They all rode towards the Deviljho on their monsters except Riko; he didn't have a monster, so he had to run.  
Zach turned around and saw the Deviljho about to eat him; he shot it in the eyes and continued to run. Zach caught up with his Ludroth and Alexandra "I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up, I'm almost out of ammo!" Alexandra replied "I can't hold it off any longer because my lance is about to break and I'm out of stuff to sharpen it with!" they both turned to the Deviljho, its eyes had regrown. The Deviljho's voice boomed "Fine then! I would prefer to eat you raw but I'm alright with cooking you alive." It started to charge dragon breath. "DAIMYO NOW!" Daimyo came up from underground and grabbed them both and pulled them underground, Zach's Ludroth followed them. The hole closed. Dragon breath scorched where they were 2 seconds ago.  
Joseph and Viridi leaped down from above, Joseph destroyed the Deviljho's eyes and wounded its legs before landing but Viridi used her tonfas to propel herself on to the Deviljho's back and started stabbing it, the Deviljho was knocked over and Joseph used the spirit combo to attack it. He charged it up and repeated this until his sword went red. Viridi then pulled out two dragon bomb+ and a small barrel bomb and the Deviljho up. The Deviljho stood up. The parts that were blown up were regenerating "It's been fun but I think it's time for you to die now." Joseph replied "Ah-ha! I have one last trick up my sleeve, DAIMYO NOW!" Nothing happened "Oh-er, guess he's not here yet, can we just wait until he comes back? Please?" "No." "Son of a black diablos" The Deviljho roared and got ready to eat.  
Joseph looked at the Deviljho, it had him and Viridi cornered "Well at least we'll die togethe" Viridi jumped up to the buildings "Nope!" she yelled.  
The Deviljho turned its head sideways and its mouth moved forward. Its teeth were about to close on Joseph when there was a burrowing sound and Daimyo jumped up from the ground and held the Deviljho's mouth open!  
The Deviljho started trashing about and running all over the place. Zach's royal Ludroth shot water at the Deviljho to weaken it and slow it down. Alexandra ran at its ankles and cut through both of them, knocking the Deviljho over. Joseph was thrown back by the mini-earthquake the Deviljho's fall caused "Wow, I'm pretty sure that fall was so powerful it created an alternate universe or something that smart people say." Zach jumped at the Deviljho and the lance impaled it through the eyes, he loaded in a wyvern fire and incinerated half of the Deviljho's face. Joseph yelled "I'm here as well!" and chopped the Deviljho's tail off.  
Joseph looked at the tail he cut off, he started to carve it. He got a Deviljho hide. He turned around to the stump, it was already regenerating! "Wait, I cut that off last so that must mean… DAIMYO RUN!" Joseph threw the hide in the river and ran towards daimyo  
The Deviljho stood up with Daimyo still in its mouth, the Deviljho chomped. Joseph heard bones snapping and saw blood flying out of the Deviljho's mouth. After chewing for a little bit it swallowed the mangled remains of what had once been Joseph's best friend. It looked at Joseph "I was really hungry, thanks for that!" The Deviljho grinned evilly. Joseph gripped his sword, trembling "No, no this be happening…" he looked at the Deviljho "YOU BASTARD! COME FIGHT ME YOU MOTHER****ER!" "Challenge accepted" the Deviljho replied.

Ben saw the entire thing through his binoculars, he said "Well that escalated quickly." And started running towards the Deviljho again.  
To be continued


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
The battle for Tanzia part 4: loss  
Joseph continued swing at the Deviljho, dodging the tail swings and dragon breath and stabbing the Deviljho in every opening he could find. The Deviljho looked at him curiously "Why do you continue to fight me? You do realise it won't bring him back." "I know that! The only reason I'm going to kill you is because you deserve it!" "But what about all the other monsters you killed? Are we really that different?" "Yes! I don't randomly kill!" "Yes, but you kill for money. What about those monsters who you hunt, surely they have friends like daimyo?" "But what about all those people you killed?" "Humans kill senselessly, they kill monsters for clothes and trade their parts and they even kill each other. So then, are we really that different?"  
Joseph looked the Deviljho in the eye "Just shut up and die you piece of ****, you don't understand me! Daimyo was… all I had left of my old life." "What?" Joseph stabbed the Deviljho in the face "NO QUESTIONS BITCH!" Joseph climbed up the Deviljho's face and started stabbing its brain.  
The Deviljho threw Joseph of its head and Joseph landed against a wall. "Now then, do you want to be eaten like your friend? Or killed in a different way? Nothing? Ok then dragon breath it is." The Deviljho used dragon breath, just as it was about to hit Joseph Riko jumped in front of him and blocked. Viridi jumped down from the buildings and grabbed Joseph and flew off.  
Callum ran in on Sanchez and started furiously slashing at the Deviljho, grabbing its attention. The Deviljho swing its tail at Callum and Sanchez, Sanchez ducked and Callum jumped over the tail, Callum then hopped back on Sanchez' back and Sanchez continued to circle the Deviljho. Anthony and his Lagiacrus jumped down from the buildings. Anthony hit the Deviljho on the head and the Lagiacrus paralysed the Deviljho. Finally Ben and his Plesioth ran forward and used rising axe on the Deviljho. Riko used his great sword and Callum went into demon mode.  
Joseph woke up, he saw Viridi carrying him over buildings. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the horror. He threw Viridi to the ground and ended up landing next to her, "Why did you just do that!?" Viridi asked. "You abandoned me! It's because of you that Daimyo died!" Viridi tried to argue "What was I supposed to do? Wait around to die like that? How was I supposed to know that would happen?" Joseph stared at her, angrily "Ok then fine…" Joseph started to walk back towards the battle. "Just don't follow me, if you're so concerned about your own life then get out of here." Viridi walked towards the city borders. She thought to herself "Fine then, if he wants to kill himself that's fine, I won't stop him." She looked back for a second before turning around again. "No, it wasn't my fault, I have no responsibility. It wasn't my fault."  
The Deviljho stood up again, Callum looked at the Deviljho "This is the 5th time we've done this, how many time do we have to do it before you die?" Ben looked at Callum "That's a little pointless, he obviously won't tell us when he's about to die…" Ben switched to sword mode and loaded in a power phial "We just gotta keep doing until this bastard keels over!"  
Sean flew towards the Deviljho "I don't think that will work, you might need a little more firepower!" The Deviljho looked at Sean "Oh you're back, finally come out of hiding have you?" "Trust me I wasn't hiding, I was simply getting this!" Sean threw coffee at the Deviljho. Alicia flew up beside Sean "Seriously? That was what you went into hiding for? That's really disappointing." "Wait for it…" The coffee exploded! "That's what I was hiding for." The Deviljho smirked "Well you've used your only one so are you going to go hiding again?" "No." Sean threw more coffee "Dammit." Sean leaped off his Azure "See you at the bottom!" Alicia sighed "I wish he would tell me when he's about to do this kind of stuff." And followed Sean.  
Sean ran down the Deviljho's back, knocking off parts with explosive rounds. Alicia followed shooting at the parts Sean missed. Eventually they came to end of the Deviljho and Azure and Alicia's pink Rathian flew by picking them both up. The Deviljho laughed "Fools! I can regenerate from any part!" Zach shot at the scales. "Not if we destroy them!" "Good idea!" yelled Anthony. The Deviljho roared. Riko looked at the Deviljho "Yep, now he's mad." Callum looked at Riko, worriedly "He wasn't before?"  
The Deviljho charged at Zach. Alexandra leaped in front and blocked it. "Can't let you do that!" The Deviljho roared and continued to attempt to get past her. Ben jumped forwards and hit the Deviljho in the side with his switch axe, and then his Plesioth hit it with a water beam, knocking the Deviljho over. "Didn't you hear the woman? We can't let you do that." Zach destroyed the last of the scales.  
The Deviljho leapt up. "ENOUGH!" it yelled. "I'm tired of playing games with you! Time to die!" It hit Alexandra and Ben to the side and ran towards Zach, Sean hit it with a bullet and it shot dragon breath and made him fall to the ground to dodge. Alicia followed him. Callum ran away, because Callum. Riko ran forwards and was thrown back by the ground slam. Anthony ran forwards but was also sent back by the ground slam. The Deviljho stood over Zach and did a ground slam, pushing him into the ground. Zach was straining under the weight.  
Joseph threw a rock at the Deviljho. "Hey you, stop trying to kill my friends!" The Deviljho stepped away from Zach. "Oh look, the entire gang's lined up to be butchered! Wait where's you crab? Oh yeah! I ate him up didn't I? Silly me! Where's your girlfriend too? Did she abandon you again?" Joseph stared with a face of utter disgust, before becoming calmer. "I'm not here to fight you; I've decided to join you." "Ok then figh- Wait what?" "I've realised fighting to save the city is a lost cause, and if I joined you we could rule the world!" "But what about all that stuff about avenging your Daimyo?" "Who needs that idiot anyway? He's dead, killing the guy who ate him won't bring him back." "I like your attitude! Ready to help me conquer?" "Sure, just one thing first, say you're the super-saiyan monster." "I'm the super-saiyan monster." "Louder." "I'm the super-saiyan monster!" "LOUDER!" "I'M THE SUPER-SAIYAN MONSTER!"  
A small silhouette appeared in the sun, before progressively getting bigger. The Deviljho looked up, confused. Joseph stared at the Deviljho with a slight smirk on his face. "Ok, I'm not going to lie, I would never join you. That was a trick. And I'm going to warn you: no more jokes, no more smart quips." Joseph grinned insanely "My name is Joseph. You killed my friend, you tried to kill my friends and you tried to kill me. Prepare to die." The Rajang punched the Deviljho in the side of the face, sending it flying. "I'm the only super-saiyan monster, BITCH!"  
To be continued


	14. Chapter 14

p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"[start chapter]/span/p  
p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Death by Aptonoth chapter 14/span/p  
p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The battle for Tanzia part 5: Dancing mad/span/p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Quick note: Tanzia is a city kind of like Dondurma. Should've mentioned that before I blew half of it up. Oops. I promise I'll explain the geography of places before I destroy them in future, ok?/span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The Rajang kicked the Deviljho in the face, the Deviljho was sent toppling over but was able to use dragon breath before it land. The Rajang blocked, some of the flesh on its arms were burnt off. While the Rajang healed the Deviljho stood up and swung its tail. It hit the Rajang in the chest. The Rajang was sent flying onto the building. It struggled to find purchase on the flat surface, eventually managing to dig its nails in. The Rajang sprinted to the edge of the roof and shot lightning beam. The Deviljho shot dragon breath in return./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Joseph looked around from where he was standing. The Deviljho and Rajang were fighting; it was still too early to see who had the upper hand. He saw something approaching at high speeds. Joseph hurriedly turned to his friends "Guys, we've gotta move!" Zach stood up and saw that Alicia wasn't running away like the rest of them. He walked over to her; "What's wro-" He saw Azure barely able to stand. Sean stood up, "I've done a quick assessment; his left wing is broken and he can't fly, and he can just about move. I think I should stay here for a little bit while he gets his strength back." An airship circled overhead. It had the number 004 on the side. It began to fire both at the monsters and at them. Alicia spoke fear evident in her voice "That seems like a terrible idea, RUN!" Azure attempted to get up but couldn't and slumped back down. Zach thought to himself "Dammit, we're not going to make it unless some random convenient thing comes to save us!"/span/p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"5 minutes earlier/span/p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';" /span/p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The Director stood on the airship. They watched the carnage unfold below them. The Director wore a mask and had voice muffler. No-one even knew their name. The lieutenant ran up next to them. "Director, we have eyes on two insanity strains! There is another unidentified object approaching. We can also see civilians down there. What should we do." A voice that constantly changed in pitch emerged from the mask. "Sh0/spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"o/spanspan class="c0 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"t /spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"T/spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"H/spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"eM /spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"aL/spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"L/spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"!" "B-but there are innocent people down there!" The director's sword swung, stopping inches from the lieutenant's throat. The director looked at her with glowing red eyes emerging from the darkness that was its mask. "/spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"T/spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"h/spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"Ey /spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"h/spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"a/spanspan class="c0 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"ve /spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"sEen /spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"T/spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"0/spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"0 /spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"m/spanspan class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"U/spanspan class="c0" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"c/spanspan class="c0 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-style: italic; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"H!" /spanspan class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The lieutenant stepped back "Understood." She ran to the weapons room and gave the order to fire at everything that moves./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The explosive shots neared./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Zach heard a palico yell "ME-NOW!" A group of palicoes jumped in front of the shots. The ace palico yelled "USE WRATH OF MEOW!" A support palico and a gathering palico used wrath of meow and blew up most of the shots. "Not enough, meow. USE FLYING F-BOMB!" an attack and a defense palico hopped on a rocket and flew into the shots. They both jumped off, the armoured palico jumped into one of them, blowing it up. The palico was unharmed but the explosive shots were set in a chain reaction. The attack palico exploded the rest of the bombs. A healing palico healed Azure's wings./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Alicia stepped forward. "Who, are you guys?" The ace palico laughed (because Felynes can laugh, for some reason.) and then looked back and grinned. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of us already. We're feared by all! We're infamous across the land! We're-" "GET TO THE BLOODY POINT!" yelled Sean "Ok fine, We're the…" The Zinogre crashed into the palicoes and knocked them flying./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"The Deviljho and the Rajang stopped fighting for a moment and looked at the Zinogre. It stared at them coldly. "I heard some idiot monsters yelling that they were super-saiyan monsters. I've come to change their minds. where you two the ones who said it?" The Deviljho paused, "I see, so you're like us then." "Answer the question." "Yes we are. but what makes you one?" The Zinogre barked furiously "Well first of all you don't resemble a super-saiyan at all!" the Deviljho drooped its head. "A human tricked me." The Zinogre turned to the Rajang "And you don't look like a super-saiyan either! You look like a great ape!" The Rajang ran forward angrily "Wait, did you just not call me a super-saiyan? I'LL KILL YO-" The Deviljho used its tail to fling the Rajang into a building. "Ok now that the Rajang has shut up tell me what makes you a super-saiyan monster." "I'm glad you asked." The Zinogre charged up and its mane became spiky. The Rajang stared blankly, deep in thought. "...Oh I get it now!" The Zinogre flew towards it. "This is going to hurt." The Rajang braced itself./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2 c5" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; font-weight: bold;"Boom./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Ben turned to see the explosion happening behind him while the 3 monsters fought. "Damn, there's more of them now! There's only one way to combat this…" He did a dramatic pose "We," he raised his head towards the sky "must use," he did a fist pump "THE FUSION DANCE!" explosions appeared all around him. Anthony stared for a moment, confused. "How did you?" "I set up barrel bombs all around this general area for this exact scenario." Anthony paused "I'm not buying it." Callum slapped him. Callum's eyes narrowed. "That's crazy talk." Ben continued "so anyway, I need someone to do the fusion dance with." Callum stepped forward. "I could do it!" "NO!" Joseph pushed Callum out of the way. "I'll do it." "No you don't have respectable muscles." Joseph slumped down in the corner "I do have respectable muscles, I really do!" He started crying over the loss of Daimyo and his lack of respectable muscles./span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Ben looked at Joseph "Well, that was pathetic. Anyone else? Riko?" "...no." "ok then, random girl who i've never met according to the canon but somehow know very well?" Alexandra backed away "Nope nope nope nope nope nope. No." "Well then, fusion dance hater guy?" "Well I would, BUT IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Callum slapped him. Callum's eyes narrowed. "That's crazy talk." "If you do that one more time…"/span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Ben turned to his Plesioth. "Ok, Plessy, we're going to have to do the fusion dance." The Plesioth nodded. They did the fusion dance. Nothing happened. "Hmm, this isn't working." Joseph got up from his corner. "maybe it didn't work because the Plesioth doesn't have arms." "No, wings would do just fine." "How do you know this?" "Because we're scientists" He pointed to Riko "Now inject this man with some science! Delicious, magical science!" Riko started running away "Nope, nope, nope! So much nope!"/span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"Anthony sighed "I told you guys, what did I tell you guys?" Callum looked confused "What did you tell us?" "That it's not possible." Callum jumped up to slap him. Anthony hit him with a hammer. "NO! BAD HUMAN!" Callum landed in a corner. "Now say you're sorry!" Callum didn't move. Alexandra walked up next to Anthony. "Well that escalated quickly." "I only did what was necessary. Now then, Lagiacrus, go and electrocute him until he wakes up." Alexandra stared at him, terrified "Uh, isn't this a little extreme?" "Yes, BUT IT'S SO SATISFYING!" Joseph slid up next to him, grinning "I get it Anthony, you like hammering guys then." Anthony hit him with his hammer and started stomping on him. "No! Just, no."/span/p  
p class="c1 c4" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt;" /p  
p class="c1 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; text-align: center;"span class="c2" style="font-size: 16pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS';"TO BE CONTINUEDbr /[end chapter]/span/p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p  
p class="c1 c4 c6" style="font-size: 11pt; margin: 0px; font-family: Arial; widows: 2; orphans: 2; direction: ltr; height: 11pt; text-align: center;" /p 


	15. Chapter 15

Death by aptonoth

Chapter 15

The battle for Tanzia part 6: First blood

The Zinogre stared at the Deviljho with a face of curiosity. The Zinogre spoke its mind "You know what, you look kind of like a Namekian!" "Ok then I guess I'll be that." "But that also means you can't go super-saiyan, you're really slow, and you're a Yoshi." "Well I can live with that." "Oh yeah, you also don't have a di-" "DODGE!" The Deviljho swung its tail and hit the Zinogre square in the face, sending it flying. The Deviljho stormed after it.

Zach looked round the corner, safely behind the cover of the building. "Ok, they're gone. We can move." Sean and Alicia ran out behind him, not letting their guard down for a moment.

Behind them Azure shambled out, struggling to stand but still going, not wanting to let the others down. He was followed by a Pink rathian and Zappy (Zach's Ludroth, yeah he's been here this whole time; being useful I guess, also he's called Zappy. It was mentioned once in chapter 2. I work with what I'm given.)

While Alicia waited with Sean and Zach for Azure to get to the other side of the road she surveyed the surrounding buildings. The monsters had left a wake of destruction where they fought. She saw where she had heard an explosion earlier. There was a massive crater in the buildings. Suddenly motion could be heard.

"Get down" Whispered Sean. Everyone crouched down. The Rajang stepped down from the buildings, limping. It began talking to itself "Damn, that hurt. Hey I just realised the Zinogre complimented me by calling me a great ape. Guess it was just the blood that rushed to my head after not being called super-saiyan. The things you notice when you lose the blood that rushed to your head and half the blood in your body." There was a cut from the debris running down its leg.

Zach whispered to everyone else "Why isn't it regenerating?" Alicia replied "I have no idea. Maybe it can be killed after all." Sean looked back at the monsters "Well we're hardly in a position to test that right now. The last thing we want to do is run straight at it, guns blazing and yell-"

Ben jumped overhead and yelled "HI I'M HERE TO SEE IF YOU CAN BE KILLED BY STUPIDLY GIVING MY POSITION AWAY, WASTING THE ELEMENT OF SURPRISE AND CHANGING MY CHANCES OF GETTING OUT OF HERE WITHOUT YOU NOTICING ME TO NIL! ALSO I AM HILARIOUS AND YOU WILL QUOTE EVERYTHING I SAY!" Sean paused for a moment. "That."

Ben used sword drive and hit the Rajang in the left arm. The Rajang cried out in pain. The arm didn't heal. Ben's Plesioth hip-checked in the general direction of the Rajang. The Rajang was knocked back. It landed and dug its hands into the ground sending pieces of the floor everywhere.

It looked at its hands. They were coated in cuts, oozing out blood. The Rajang realised something: it was going to die. It looked at Ben. The Rajang thought to itself"At least I can take you with me." It began to charge.

The Rajang charged forward. It was almost there. It couldn't be over yet. Almost there.

A scaly, electric Leviathan slid under the Rajang, covering its chest in cuts from the Electric spikes on its back. The Rajang fell over and began to tumble forwards. Anthony ran at it and hit it in the face. The Rajang was knocked into the air.

Alicia saw the Rajang sail through the air. "No more waiting." she murmured. She jumped on her pink Rathian and flew toward the Rajang. When they neared it she jumped off the Rathian and shot bullets repeatedly at the Rajang. The Rathian swung with her tail and hit the Rajang with poison, causing it to fall to the ground. She then caught Alicia and dropped to the ground.

The Rajang's vision was clouded with pain. It could barely see anything. It attempted to wave its arm above its face but it would not move. The Rajang felt something heavy hit it right in the stomach. Its vision instantly cleared. It used its field of vision to see where the attack had come from, not wanting to alert the attacker.

The Rajang saw Riko charging another attack with his great sword. Before Riko could react the Rajang hit him square in the chest, making him cough up blood. Riko was then launched into the nearest building, blood painting the ground beneath him bright red.

The Rajang's hair went yellow and spiked up. It shot a giant lightning laser at the building that Riko crashed into. The building was completely obliterated

Sanchez, while being ridden by Callum, sprinted at the Rajang. As soon as Sanchez got close enough, it spun in a circle, knocking Callum off of Sanchez in a spiraling arc and hitting Sanchez backwards so he landed on his side.

The Rajang then ran over to Callum and grabbed him by the neck, attempting to choke him to death! Alexandra ran over with her lance. the Rajang attempted to counter-attack, but only had one arm to work with so it was in vain.

The Rajang was hit in the ribs by the lance. Now powered solely by adrenaline the Rajang threw Callum in the other direction. It then charged up its lightning attack, now at full power and aimed directly at Callum.

A sword slashed at its back, making the Rajang flinch. "One upside of being me. Everyone kinda forgets you exist when you don't appear in an action scene or two"

The Rajang turned to see Joseph standing behind it, sword covered in the Rajang's blood. He was grinning. The Rajang swung at him. Alexandra saw her opening and jumped at the Rajang.

The Rajang feigned left but swung round 180 degrees and hit her lance away. It then repeatedly attempted to hit her with a combo of punches and kicks.

Alexandra continued to block until Ben's Plesioth used its water blast to stun the Rajang. Ben and Anthony jumped down. Joseph ran up next to them. Anthony looked at Alexandra "You're not much help to this fight if you don't have your lance. Just get Callum out of here and if you can find your lance then join us."

Ben chimed in "IF YOU CAN GET BACK IN TIME, THEN YOU CAN JOIN OUR BLOODBATH!" He paused for a moment "Try to get back while the blood is still warm."

Alexandra called over Sanchez, put Callum on his back and then sent Sanchez off while she looked for her lance.

Everyone who could still fight attempted to destroy the Rajang with everything they had left.

The Rajang was knocked down. It was almost at peace with death but then an idea entered its mind. "Z-soul activated: Never give up!"

The Rajang roared, knocking everyone backwards. It ran towards Ben. The Plesioth used a hip-check but the Rajang managed to sprint straight through it. It slammed into the Plesioth and knocked it back. It then turned to Ben and shot a lightning laser at him! Ben sidestepped and it narrowly missed, destroying the earth where Ben had been moments ago.

Frustrated, the Rajang swung at Ben, missing the punch by inches each time. The Rajang pretended to swing wide and leave and opening. Ben stabbed forward. The Rajang spun it's legs in a circle. Ben had all the air knocked out of him and flew backwards.

Anthony jumped down and attempted to hit the Rajang on the head while it was distracted. The Rajang jumped backwards and the only thing Anthony hit was the ground. The Rajang saw the opportunity and (I have to resort for memes for jokes now *sigh*) fired its lazor.

Anthony's Lagiacrus slid in between them and absorbed the electric blast. "Is that even possible?" exclaimed the Rajang. "No, not normally anyway." said Anthony. The Lagiacrus released the built-up electricity. The Rajang attempted to block.

The Rajang looked around frantically, aware that this might be it's last moments. It was barely able to stop the electricity in place. if it didn't find some way to hit it back it would be electrocuted to death! The Rajang was straining under the pressure. It looked around frantically for some way of getting away from it, but the search was in vain. The Rajang's grip released, not out of choice; but because it was to tired.

The smoke from the blast rose into the air. Joseph ran up next to Anthony "Where have you been?" "Being… useful." "Well anyway, don't lower your guard; this thing could still be alive." "Got it." The Rajang leaped out of the smoke and tackled Anthony. "HYPOCRITE!" Yelled Joseph, before chasing after the Rajang.

The Rajang threw Anthony into a corner and started to punch him repeatedly. The Rajang was charging up its electricity attack to finish him when when a stray, explosive bullet hit it. The Rajang was knocked back and screamed with pain.

The Rajang stood up, trying to ignore the pain. A voice rang out from above. "YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL AND LOOK LIKE AN UGLY ONE!" The Rajang looked in the direction of the voice "Am I beautiful on the inside?" "NO!" A switch axe hit the Rajang in the face.

The Rajang got a cut running down its face, covering the eye. The Rajang saw Joseph standing in place, staring at the Rajang. (He's just standing there, menacingly.)

The Rajang jumped forward and did a spin kick. It hit Joseph and he fell onto the floor. The Rajang charged up its laser. It fired.

Zach jumped in front of Joseph and yelled "I'M PICCOLO AND YOU'RE A WORDY LITTLE BASTARD!" He blocked the laser.

The laser hit the shield but bounced off. "Ok… I'll take it."said Zach. "Why did I not get hurt?" A voice came from inside his head "Because you have story relevance!"

Zach aimed his gunlance and fired. The Rajang was knocked back. Zappy ran at it. (I don't recall your species, but your sponge is familiar.)

Alexandra ran outside "Hey guys I couldn't find my lance but I did find a relic that I polished!" The Rajang fell onto the Lance and was impaled on it, covering the lance in blood "REALLY? JUST REALLY!?"

Everyone crowded around the Rajang. The Rajang grinned. "Well, I suppose now that you've beaten me you expect some exposition." They all nodded "Well guess what: I AIN'T HAVIN YO SHIT!" The Rajang attempted to get up but couldn't "Fine i'll give you exposition."

"So yeah, we can die. That's a thing. I guess we stop healing once we start limping. Also we're being hunted by some guys with airships with the number four on it. so um yeah, that."

The Rajang looked at Joseph "Hey I remember you, I met you when you were-" "Quiet! What happens in Val Habar stays in Val Habar!" "Ok then."

The Rajang felt great pain from the poison "Aw crap I'm gonna be dead now." The Rajang looked around at everyone and saw Riko, relatively unscathed. The Rajang realised something. It opened its mouth to say what it realised but it was dead before the words could form.

Everyone stood in silence.

Eventually Ben broke the silence with "One down, two to brutally murder!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16

Death by aptonoth

Chapter 16

The battle for Tanzia part 7:Fanged Wyvern VS Brute Wyvern

The Deviljho and the Zinogre circled each other. They were both studying each other.

The Deviljho noticed the way the Zinogre's mane was filled with thunderbugs and fulgurbugs; charging its electric powers.

"If I can just destroy that…"

The Deviljho shot dragon breath. The Zinogre backflipped over it. While still in the air the Zinogre shot lightning in return. The Deviljho used dragon breath (It's his only ranged attack, ok?) The Lightning passed straight through the dragon breath.

The Deviljho jumped upwards and attempted to land on the Zinogre. The Zinogre dodged and spun on its heels to face the Deviljho. The Deviljho spun its tail. The Zinogre ducked underneath. The Deviljho followed up with a bite.

The Zinogre flipped over the bite and landed on the Deviljho's head. The Deviljho rolled over and caught the Zinogre with its teeth. It then pinned the Zinogre to the ground and attempted to bite it again. The Zinogre held the Deviljho's mouth open with its claws.

The Deviljho heard a ballista binder whistle through the air. It jumped upwards and saw the ballista fly underneath it.

The Deviljho turned to see an airship with the number 004 written on it. The airship seemed to be being slowly pulled down by the ballista stuck in the ground.

The Deviljho picked up the Ballista and began to slowly walk in the other direction with it.

The Zinogre ran alongside it. "What are you doing?" "I'm going to ground this airship. You could help by destroying it as well."

The Zingore shot lightning at the airship. One of the attacks hit the bombs stored onboard, Destroying them all and killing everyone on the ship in a spectacular explosion. It killed everyone who had ever been on the ship bar one.

The director saw the lightning about to hit the ship. They jumped off the ship. No-one else had the time to follow them.

The Deviljho finally brought the airship to the ground, however the Zinogre was crushed by it.

The Zinogre swept aside the rubble covering it. It looked up to see the Deviljho towering over it. The Deviljho ripped the Zinogre's back off and watched as it regenerated. "The bugs that power you up won't regenerate. I'm giving you a chance of survival here. Leave now and I will not kill you."

The Zinogre looked at the Deviljho, unsure of what to do. Eventually it turned around and ran.

The Deviljho laughed at it until it was out of sight.

The Zinogre ran further into the city, trying to gather thunderbugs for its return. It finally was able to charge up.

The fur along its spine spiked up.

The Zinogre turned to where the Deviljho was. It prepared to run back and wipe that smug look off of its face.

Out of the corner of its eye the Zinogre saw a shadowy figure on top of the buildings.

The Zinogre spun on its heels and shot lightning at the figure.

The figure jumped overhead and slashed at the Zinogre's leg.

A deep cut spurted blood, only to be replaced by a replica of the muscles and tissue that had once been there.

The figure jumped back into the shadows. "_**I **__s_e**e **s0 _y_**o**U a_R_**e ThE **o**N**_**e **__w_h**o **_D__**eS**__T__R_**o**_y_eD _T_**H**e a_I_**R**_s_h**I**p!"

The Zinogre cautiously approached the shadows. "Yes I am, what's your point?"

The director stepped out of the shadows. "OH MY FATALIS IT'S BATMAN!" "_D_i_e." "_Wait I thought Batman had a no kill rule?"

The director chopped the Zinogre in half. "I'**m **_n_**O**t _B_**a**t_m__**a**_n!"

The Zinogre attempted to hit the director with a spin but they jumped over. "Well what are you then?"

"**Y**_**o**_u _w__a_**N**_t _to **K**_n_**o**_**W **__w_H**a**_t I __**a**_m?" The director stabbed the Zinogre through the throat and stuck the sword into the ground, trapping the Zinogre.

The director removed its mask. There appeared to be nothing there. The Director leaned in closer and the Zinogre saw nothing but cold, piercing, red eyes emerge from the dark space inside the armour.

The Zinogre's eyes widened "NO! How? I thought you were all killed by-"

The director pulled their sword out of the Zinogre's throat. They then repeatedly chopped and slashed the Zinogre until they made two large cuts in its chest.

The Director then stuffed two large barrel bomb +'s into the wounds and two small barrel bomb +'s as well.

The Director turned and walked away, holding their mask under their arm. The Zinogre struggled to its feet, its skin regenerating around the barrel bombs.

It lunged forward. The director backflipped over it and stabbed downwards. They looked the Zinogre in the eye. "You might think I'm the evil one here, but I'm just the lesser of two evils."

The director cut the Zinogre into tiny pieces, blood flew everywhere. (Zingore!)

The barrel bombs exploded, incinerating the remains. The Director was sent upwards.

They landed on the roof of a building. The Director put their mask back on and walked away.

Never looking back.

TO BE CONTINUED


	17. Chapter 17

Death by Aptonoth

Chapter 17

The battle for Tanzia part 8: Fall

The Deviljho stood on top of the pile of rubble that used to be a city. There was still some of it standing but the majority had been wiped out in the fight.

The only thing left to do would be to kill all the survivors and the city would the Deviljho's.

The Deviljho let out a mighty roar, challenging those still alive to come and fight it, throwing their lives away for a cause abandoned by all those who fled.

**The call was answered.**

A Yian Kut-Ku jumped up. "It's I, the legendary Kuu!" The Deviljho stared at it.

The Deviljho shot dragon breath. The Kut-Ku jumped out of the way.

"Fool! I can mimic any attack I see!" The Kut-Ku opened its mouth, all that came out was fire which hit the floor and went out "That worked better in my head." The Deviljho slammed into the Kut-Ku, knocking it backwards.

The Kut-Ku flew upwards. "Hacks! I call hacks! Screw this! I'm out of here!" The Kut-Ku flew out of sight.

While the Deviljho was distracted with ranting about how everyone in the city was Dragon Ball themed and no-one was original Ben jumped and hit it with a jump attack.

The Deviljho toppled over. Everyone else jumped out and started hitting the Deviljho with all the attacks the had in their arsenal, but it was not enough.

Eventually the Deviljho came to its senses and stood up.

It swung its tail wide hitting most of the claptrappers except for Riko.

The Deviljho feigned right. Riko Dodged left. The Deviljho used this opportunity to catch Riko with its teeth.

Riko was impaled on the teeth and went limp. "RIKO!" Yelled Zach.

A spurt of blood came from the Deviljho's mouth. Riko pulled himself off the tooth.

He pulled out his sword and stabbed the Deviljho's tongue. Riko then held the Deviljho's mouth open and yelled "What the hell are you waiting for? ATTACK IT!"

Anthony reacted first "Got it!" He replied, before running forward and leading the counter-attack.

Furiously the Deviljho charged up dragon breath. Riko slanted his sword and it deflected the dragon breath out the back of the Deviljho's throat.

Riko then jumped backwards and soared down the belly of the beast. "What the hell?" Anthony exclaimed, before way too many cuts appeared everywhere on the Deviljho.

Suddenly Riko jumped out of one of the cuts, holding the Deviljho's heart.

With almost super-human strength he crushed it.

A fountain of blood erupted from the Deviljho as it fell to pieces. Riko stood up and walked back to attacking the Deviljho.

The Deviljho attempted to recover even while being hit by a constant onslaught of attacks.

It looked around for a chance of survival. It saw Riko. "If I can just take out him, then I might win."

The Deviljho swung its half-destroyed tail. Riko blocked and the tail was smashed to pieces.

"Ha! Another monster already tried an attack like that on me! You'll need a better strategy to catch me off guard!"

The Deviljho chomped at him but Riko dodged.

Riko seized the opportunity to attack but the Deviljho was prepared, it grabbed him with its foot and pinned him to the ground.

Joseph had flashbacks of Daimyo being eaten… "NO!" He yelled, charging forward.

The Deviljho stepped around a sword swing and headbutted him, sending him flying into a building.

The Deviljho surrounded itself in dragon breath. There was ripping and crunching sounds.

Sean was the first to attack. The bullet disintegrated in the dragon breath. The Deviljho simply couldn't be hit without some sort of sacrifice.

Eventually the Deviljho's red eyes appeared through the cloud of dragon breath. An charred, broken body was thrown out. No-one focused on though; they were too busy focusing on the Deviljho that might be about to eat them.

The Deviljho charged forward and yelled "I'll kill the weakest of you first! Who do you elect?" Ben pushed Callum forward.

Callum was chased by the Deviljho while riding on Sanchez. The Deviljho roared. The Deviljho dived forward. Callum turned left. The Deviljho crashed through the buildings.

Eventually the Deviljho chased Callum to a circular arena. The Deviljho charged forward.

Ben jumped down and chopped the Deviljho's head off! Ben swung his switch-axe around to face the Deviljho.

Zappy jumped down, being ridden by Zach, Zappy's sponge made him bounce off while Zach held by stabbing his Gunlance through the scales.

He then loaded in a Wyvern fire. It burned a hole through the Deviljho's stomach.

The Deviljho roared in pain and hit everyone in the arena with a tail swing.

It roared and saw Sean firing at it. It charged forward, breathing dragon breath in front of it as it ran.

It crashed into the tower and sent Sean flying over it along with the debris.

The Deviljho saw Anthony and Alexandra running towards it.

The Deviljho pinned Anthony's Lagiacrus to the wall. The Lagiacrus tried to bite the Deviljho so the Deviljho moved it along the wall, sending bricks everywhere.

Anthony jumped up and attempted to hit the Deviljho, the Deviljho swung the Lagiacrus round and threw it at Anthony.

Alexandra ran at the Deviljho, it chomped at her. She jumped over.

Alexandra stabbed downwards. The Deviljho used dragon breath. Alexandra blocked.

Alicia's pink Rathian hit the Deviljho with poison. In response the Deviljho roared and jumped at the Rathian. She flew backwards. The Deviljho narrowly missed.

Alicia rapid-fired bullets, they hit the Deviljho in the face.

The Deviljho shot dragon breath at the Rathian. She flew around it. The Rathian hit the Deviljho with her claws.

It was nearly knocked over. Alicia hit it with a fire bullet. It nearly fell over. Alexandra slammed into it and sent it flying backwards.

The Deviljho its tail and it crashed into the nearest building.

The building just about managed to not collapse. The Deviljho stood up.

"What'll it take to kill this thing?" Yelled Alexandra. "I don't know! All we can do is hold it off for now." She grinned "Sean will probably find out a way to kill this thing quicker. He's amazing like that." The three of them charged forward.

Sean slowly got up off of the ground. He saw the battle raging on, distantly.

He surveyed his surroundings. He saw the tower the Deviljho had crashed into well, what remained of it anyway.

There was a broken dragonator and a broken destructor (the plot convenience weapon... no the other one… no? Oh you know what it is!)

Sean surveyed how destroyed they both were. The drill on the dragonator had been destroyed and some of the wires to activate it had been destroyed on the destructor. (Maybe I should've called it Trogdor, I nearly spell it like that everytime. Imagine that: Trogdor was a dragon, then he was a dragon space laser, then he was… just a space laser. But he was still TROGDOR! I really should've called it that. DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT! Also space lasers, because regular lasers aren't cool enough. ENOUGH FOURTH WALL BREAKING MID-STORYTELLING I HAVE ACTION SCENES TO MAKE SERIOUS!)

Sean thought "This is a great desert build. The parts in a dragonator are remarkably similar to that of a destructors. It just happens that there are parts besides that, making them difficult to find. I could transfer the broken parts from the Dragonator to the Destructor. But if I get this wrong, it will self-destruct from the state its in."

The Deviljho swung its tail. The Rathian flew downwards, not flying upwards so the Deviljho would lose focus and move on to easier prey.

The three of them were backed into a corner, too tall for the Deviljho to fit into and just enough room for the pink Rathian.

There was no way out by going up and the only way out on the ground was past the Deviljho.

The Deviljho was about to fire dragon breath.

Joseph jumped down from out of the window and slashed at the Deviljho's face, making it flinch. He looked at Alicia and Alexandra. "Ladies." he said before being tail slammed in the face.

Ben jumped down after him "Hey if you wanna do that all day then we'll just leave you in peace."

Ben landed on the ground and waited, as if expecting something "What? It was a serious question!"

Zach jumped onto the Deviljho "A serious question that we don't have to answer." He used wyvern fire and the Deviljho's spine burned.

He landed next to Ben. Ben sighed "That is a disappointment," he pointed to Joseph "Just like you." "Oh yeah that really is a way to treat someone who just got tail slammed into a wall and probably broke more than ten bones!" yelled Joseph in reply.

Callum jumped down as well. "Also I am here." Zach pointed to Callum "Ok then, new example for disappointment right here." "Why do you guys always insult me?" "BECAUSE JOSEPH ISN'T AROUND ENOUGH!" Ben and Zach yelled in unison.

Alexandra interrupted. "In case you haven't noticed there's a Deviljho!" "Oh yeah that." said Ben, not caring in the slightest. "So are you going to do something about it?" "Nope, our monsters will though."

Ben's Plesioth, Zappy and Sanchez all landed on the Deviljho and started attacking it.

"Wow I'm so thankful for our monsters." said Zach. "They are so useful to us!" said Callum. "I would never let my monster get killed by a Deviljho because of my mistakes and weird obsession over a girl who I can't trust and has attempted to kill me several times in one day." Said Ben "Haha… screw you guys." said Joseph, bitterly.

Anthony stood up as his Lagiacrus slowly regained consciousness. He looked around to see where the Deviljho was. He couldn't see it.

You'd think a giant ****ing T-rex pickle would be easy to spot but no! It's as hard to spot as a Chameleos which doesn't want to be found when you have no smoke-bombs!

He looked around to figure out where it was. If only there was some sort of beacon to tell him where it was.

He saw a tail demolishing buildings surrounding it revealing a Deviljho. It shot dragon breath into the air.

"That works too." He muttered under his breath. Anthony got his Lagiacrus' attention and began to run towards the Deviljho.

Sean used his hunting knife to remove one of the wires. He carefully angled around the parts he didn't need.

A hammer slammed into the side of the Deviljho's head. It roared in pain. "Get hammered!" Yelled Anthony.

A huge grin appeared across Joseph's face. Anthony saw him and yelled "If you make any jokes about that I will maim you!"

Anthony's Lagiacrus jumped upwards towards the Deviljho and Anthony leaped backwards.

The Lagiacrus sank its teeth into the Deviljho's stomach and made and used the electricity stored in its back.

The Deviljho was electrified. "Ooh, pretty." said Ben. The Lagiacrus detached its fangs and landed on the ground.

The Deviljho did the same thing, just not as gracefully. The Deviljho crashed to the ground.

While the Deviljho was unconscious Sean yelled "Distract it so I can finish it off." "It looks pretty dead already." replied Callum. "In fact it's so dead, imma poke its face with a stick.

Callum began to poke the Deviljho's face with a stick. Nothing happened. "See! It's dead!"

The Deviljho stood up. "Or alive." Said Sean. "It could just be dead-walking." replied Callum. "That's not real." "Well then. It appears that I am about to be attacked by an angry Deviljho. I could attempt to dodge but I'm not going to in order to make our reasons for killing this Deviljho more justified." The Deviljho hit him with its tail and he went spiralling into the air. "REMEMBER ME AS A HERO!" Callum yelled.

They all watched Callum crash into a building. "That was so beautiful." muttered Zach, wiping a tear from his eye.

"So anyway. Distract the 'jho; as a bonus try not to die in the process." stated Sean.

They all charged forward. Except Callum. He jumped downwards, yelled "NOT DEAD!" The Deviljho swung its tail. Before it hit Callum he said "Maybe dead." and got flung into a different building. The cycle continued until Callum used the stairs, by falling down them and hitting every stair with his head. Because he's smart like that.

Anthony swung his hammer in a circle, hitting Zach into the air. "You'll thank me later!" He yelled before Zach got a chance to make the air as blue as the sea surrounding it. "I'll never thank you!"

Zach landed perfectly on the Deviljho's back. "Actually I will thank you. THANK YOU!" Zach fired bullets and stabbed the Deviljho. To finish he used a wyvern's fire. The Deviljho roared in pain. "Hey! You should be thanking me! I'm burning off the calories for you!" The Deviljho fell over.

Zach landed on the ground. Ben ran up to him. "Zach… we really need to talk about your lines in the middle of battle. You know that bar we set for bad lines and how all cool lines are better than that line. You didn't go over that, you didn't hit it. You went straight under it, and then... smacked your face on the floor." "Well I thought it was pretty good." replied Zach. "Yes well…" "Even Callum could do better than that!" Interrupted Joseph. "Even Joseph can do better than that!" continued Ben.

Joseph was very offended by this and began screaming while flailing his arms wildly. Then suddenly he turned to the Deviljho and began sprinting towards it.

The Deviljho had seen this a fighting style a fair few times now and stepped to the right. However Joseph swung from the left and caught it off guard. "The hell!?" thought the Deviljho.

Ben laughed. "This was my plan from the start! When insulted, Joseph is no longer capable of rational thought! He's fighting without reason, so he's unreadable. It's like the drunken fist didn't have any alcohol!"

He collapsed. "Set your rage free... Gohan." "SINCE WHEN WERE YOU DYING!?" yelled Alexandra. Zach shrugged and replied "Since plot."

The Deviljho swung with it's tail. "This is bad!" said Ben. "He probably won't remember to dodge!"

Suddenly, Joseph dodged. Ben was surprised.

"Like I'd get angry over something as stupid as that…" Joseph thought to himself. He looked to the Deviljho. "Today was… all my fault. You're just another mistake I have to erase. I don't care about my life, but I won't let it end until you're dead!"

Joseph continued fighting like this while everyone rested. The Deviljho showed a slight opening and Joseph rushed forward. Suddenly he was knocked over by its tail. The Deviljho stepped on his stomach. Joseph yelled in pain. The Deviljho went in to try and bite him.

Joseph didn't try and fight back. "Heh… Looks like it's the end. Still, I'll try to guarantee your death, bastard. I have barrel bombs strapped to my chest. The moment you eat me they'll go off.

Everyone rushed forward to try and help him, but the Deviljho used dragon breath to stall them."

Joseph looked over to them and started to speak. "Zach, Ben, Callum… Looks like I couldn't keep my end of the promise…" He looked at the Deviljho slowly moving closer.

"Daimyo… Looks like… I'll be meeting you sooner than I would've hoped..."

Suddenly a great sword hit the Deviljho in its eyes.

"THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT!?" Yelled Riko. "NO-ONE ELSE APART FROM THIS THING IS DYING HERE, GOT IT!?"

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Screamed the Deviljho, stumbling back.

Sean grinned. It was ready.

"Hey guys!" He yelled "Hold it off for a few more seconds!"

Joseph leaped up and got the barrel bombs from his chest. "Looks like I won't need these anymore." He inserted them into the Deviljho's eye sockets. He landed and threw a rock at them.

There was a bang, and the Deviljho was stunned. Everyone rushed forward and began attacking.

Alicia saw Sean running, carrying the weapon. Her eyes widened. "Sean!? STOP!" He looked like he intended on dying. He was carrying a weapon that would kill him, after all.

Sean kept running, grinning.

"MAKE AN OPENING" He yelled.

Joseph slit a hole on the Deviljho's stomach. "Azure!" Sean yelled as his Rathalos picked him off the ground. He stuck his weapon in the hole. It started to heal. The Deviljho started shaking around, almost knocking Sean off. He still held on.

While this was happening, his life force was draining away. Alicia hopped on her Rathian to try and stop him.

Suddenly Sean let go.

He fell to the ground. He looked up and continued grinning.

Alicia landed next to him. She started shaking him. "Sean!" She yelled. "Stop yelling… Everything's fine now." Sean replied, weakly.

The Deviljho looked victorious. "And there goes your only chance of victory! Have fun wherever you go next!"

Everyone braced for impact.

Suddenly, the Deviljho collapsed.

It looked much weaker.

"What… The hell… DID YOU DO!?" It started charging at them.

Joseph cut at its legs and made it fall again. "It's simple."

"We killed you."

Suddenly a laser shot out of the Deviljho's back, withering it to a corpse.

Joseph turned around and looked at what had happened; then he fell to the ground and passed out.

Everyone else followed suit.

It was over.

They had won.

Just.

TO BE CONCLUDED


	18. Chapter 18

Death by Aptonoth chapter 18:  
Ending B

**Two days after the Deviljho's death**

Suddenly Joseph woke up in the hospital.

Around him there were doctors trying to save the lives of people who were caught up in this event.

Unfortunately, they didn't have many people to save.

"Oh hey… I'm not dead." He thought. He attempted to get up, but fell back. "...Guess I won't be moving for a while…"

Zach walked around, wondering what to do next.

A little bit before the Deviljho was taken down, the guild arrived. They looked around for any survivors, before retrieving what little was left of the corpse. Apparently the guild was planning on sending all the people left to Dundorma soon. The city was going to take a while to rebuild, no point in keeping people who won't be able to help that much around.

Sean still hadn't woken up. Alicia hadn't left his side the entire time. Hopefully he would live, if he hadn't gotten involved everyone else would be dead.

**Two weeks after the Deviljhos death**

Sean coughed and woke up.

Alicia then looked shocked and started crying. "Don't scare me like that…"

Sean just gently laughed. "I'm a hunter, right? It'd take more than that to kill me."

**Two months after the Deviljho's death**

Joseph stepped outside and started swinging his sword around.

"So you're using that now?" asked Ben. "Hmm… Yeah I guess I am. I want to change who I am to save more people, like Daimyo. This should do."

"That makes no sense" Callum pointed out. "Yes but shut up" Replied Joseph.

Zach looked up "Well… looks like we made it. Guess we can restart our journey to G-rank now!"

"Uh… we've almost died a load of times already and we're only on high-rank. I think it's a way better idea to just use our current money to lead a peaceful life." Callum said

"Nah, that doesn't sound cool at all." Ben argued. "Can I at least do this…?" Callum asked. Ben looked at him with a very stern face. "No." "This isn't fair…"

All three of them surrounded him and began chanting "ONE OF US! ONE OF US!"

"Yo." Anthony walked up to them, followed by Riko and Alexandra.

Zach turned to them. "Oh, you're still travelling with us." "Why wouldn't we be!?" Yelled Riko "It was so much fun!"

"You were impaled and set on fire during the same day." Alexandra pointed out.

"So!? We got to take down really strong monsters!" Riko yelled.

"Yeah!" Anthony added.

"...Why am I in a team with you people…" Alexandra muttered. She sighed and began walking off. "I'll go to the ship now."

"You tsundere." Joseph said as she walked off. "I know right." Ben added. Joseph turned to him. "So are you!"

Ben kicked him while screaming "Don't get the wrong idea! I-I-IDIOT!"

He then calmly landed and started to walk off. So did everyone else, except Joseph as he was now best friends with the ground.

A hand extended to help him up. He accepted the help. As he got up he saw Viridi.

Joseph looked unsurprised. "Oh, so you're here to finish the job. Well… It doesn't matter to me that much. Just make it quick."

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to apologise."

Now Joseph was surprised. "...Eh? EH!? The hell's that supposed to mean!?"

"I'm sorry. I abandoned you and your crab. If I hadn't abandoned you, it might've lived."

Joseph started to walk off "Oh well… thanks I guess. See ya."

"Wait a sec! Why didn't you fight back at all."

Joseph turned back to face her. "Honestly at this point I don't care about living that much. I don't have any objections to the alternative."

"That's stupid. What about your friends!?"

"What about them?"

"How do you think they'll feel!?"

Joseph looked surprised.

"They probably will be sad for a little bit, but I'll be forgotten soon enough."

"When I was trying to kill you, they all tried to protect you! If they didn't care about you, why would they do that!?"

Joseph realised something.

He smiled. "Thanks."

Then he began to walk off.

He caught up to the others.

"Where were you?" Ben asked. "Getting up." Joseph replied.

The ship was going to arrive at the nearest port to Dundorma, where they'd have to walk for a few days to get there.

The ship set off with about three-hundred people on it, including those called in by the guild.

Zach looked around. "This is boring." He said. He then proceeded to jump off the boat. Everyone aboard seemed shocked. Some rushed to try and help him. He surfaced, riding Zappy.

Ben and Anthony proceeded to do the same with their respective monsters.

"THAT SEEMS FUN!" Riko started running forward and also jumped off. In the process of vaulting over the rail, he accidentally kicked Callum also knocking him overboard.

Riko was able to keep up with the monsters, while Callum just flailed around, falling behind. Eventually, Sanchez, being the majestic Jaggi that he is, jumped in to save Callum.

Across the boat Alicia needed some money, so she had to borrow some from Sean. Sean then proceeded to jump off the boat and land on his Rathalos, who flew away. But Alicia followed him. "I won't give you any money! Stop following me!" Alicia looked at him with great determination "Never."

Alexandra sighed. "This always happens…"

Joseph began laughing and sat down. Finally, after two months he did something he was so used to before.

He relaxed.

**END OF SERIES**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**PLEASE SUPPORT WHATEVER IS WRITTEN NEXT**

**P.s sorry for not really uploading all this stuff, school and forgetfulness combined can be lethal to storys. Thanks to hyper brachydios for doing all this for me.**


End file.
